Legilimência
by BastetAzazis
Summary: Versão NC do capítulo 18 de Sombras do Passado – Legilimência, quando Severo e Isabelle finalmente resolvem seus problemas e decidem se entregar ao verdadeiro amor.


**Legilimência**

escrito por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Versão NC do capítulo 18 de Sombras do Passado – Legilimência, quando Severo e Isabelle finalmente resolvem seus problemas e decidem se entregar ao verdadeiro amor._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling, abaixo são apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

**BETA-READER:** Ferporcel – brigadinha!

**N.A.: **Presente de aniversário para Miateixeira. Para você e as demais que ficaram decepcionadas com a falta de cenas quentes entre os dois:P

\o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/

Severo estava no quarto, deitado na cama, fingindo ler atentamente um livro que pegara da biblioteca do avô e checando a lareira de minuto em minuto, esperando Isabelle Malfoy aparecer conforme havia lhe prometido. Depois do que conversaram na noite anterior, Severo tinha certeza do motivo da visita dela. Não conseguia suprimir o pensamento de que, finalmente, teria Isabelle em seus braços, e a ansiedade pela chegada daquele momento o consumia.

Finalmente as chamas tornaram-se esverdeadas, e no instante seguinte, a figura que ele tanto esperara ver naquela noite formou-se nelas.

– Olá, Mestiço – ela cumprimentou parecendo um pouco nervosa. – Eu disse que viria, não disse?

Severo lutou para parecer indiferente, mas não conseguiu impedir o sorriso que se formou em seu rosto. Ele caminhou até onde ela estava e parou na frente dela, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Ela era diferente das outras garotas com quem se deitara, estava com medo de estragar tudo. Entretanto, foi Isabelle quem quebrou o silêncio, indicando que ele havia se enganado com ela mais uma vez. Resignado com a idéia de que talvez ela nunca o visse como mais que um amigo, ele ouviu o pedido dela.

Ela precisava da ajuda dele, para aprender os segredos da Legilimência e Oclumência. Novamente aquela sensação de que deveria proteger Isabelle o invadiu, e ele passou um braço pelas costas dela e a levou para sentarem-se na cama. Mais uma vez ela frustrara suas expectativas, mas isso não tinha importância, ele estava realmente preocupado com ela.

– Muito bem, então. – Ele sentou-se na cama de pernas cruzadas, e ela o imitou, ficando de frente para ele. Severo continuou, assumindo o tom explicativo como sempre fazia quando tentava ensinar-lhe sobre os procedimentos nas aulas de Poções: – Acho que é mais fácil começarmos com a Legilimência. O encanto é fácil, _Legilimens_, mas você tem que olhar fixamente nos meus olhos e se concentrar bastante. Seria mais fácil você tentar numa mente mais fraca antes, como a do seu elfo doméstico, mas vamos ver o que você consegue fazer.

Ela olhou em dúvida para ele e se concentrou no encanto. Severo a encarava com seus olhos pretos, certo de que ela jamais conseguiria quebrar suas defesas.

– Eu não consigo. – Ele ouviu a voz de Isabelle.

Severo considerou por um instante e depois sugeriu:

– Tente lançar o feitiço em voz alta. Eu já sei que você vai usá-lo em mim mesmo, e você ainda não tem muita prática com ele para usá-lo na forma não-verbal.

– Está bem – ela disse. – _Legilimens!_

Severo se concentrou nos olhos cinza que o encaravam. Agora ele sentia que eles tentavam vasculhar a sua mente, procuravam alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, apenas para terem confiança de seguir em frente com as lições. E agora ele tinha certeza, ele amava aqueles olhos. Ele amava a dona daqueles olhos, que era capaz de irritá-lo com um apelido tolo e ele era incapaz de revidar; a quem ele gostava de irritar com seus comentários irônicos ou seu sorriso falso. Agora ele entendia o aperto no peito que sentia toda vez que a via junto de Sirius, ou o frio na barriga quando ela se aproximara tanto dele como na noite passada. Como ele lamentava aquele beijo ousado, anos atrás, que a fizera fugir assustada e que agora o deixava receoso de tentar mais uma vez. Como ele lamentava ter tentado esquecê-la no último ano, quando tudo o que ela queria era se aproximar dele novamente. Como ele lamentava ter invadido a mente dela há algumas semanas, apenas por ciúmes, fazendo-a se sentir usada, violentada.

Então ele percebeu que essas coisas vinham espontaneamente na sua mente e lembrou-se que Isabelle estava à sua frente, aprendendo Legilimência. Com esse pensamento, ele sentiu que seus olhos estavam livres para se desviar, e Isabelle não o encarava mais.

Ele olhou para ela, livre do feitiço. Isabelle continuava sentada de frente para ele, olhando para baixo, sem coragem de enfrentá-lo. Severo sentia-se traído. Isabelle poderia ser tão baixa a ponto de vir procurá-lo apenas para se vingar daquela noite sórdida do Festival de Wall? Ele queria esquecer para sempre do que fizera com ela, mas não toleraria que ela fizesse o mesmo com ele.

– Me desculpe – ela disse baixinho. – Eu devia ter parado assim que percebi que estava na sua mente. Eu...

– Parece que você conseguiu sua vingança – ele a cortou irritado, sentindo-se usado como tantas vezes antes. Levantando-se da cama, apenas a dispensou: – Você pode ir agora.

– Não! – ela gritou desesperada, agarrando o braço dele. – Eu não tive a intenção. Eu juro. – Ela também estava de pé, e ele viu os olhos dela suplicando para que acreditassem neles. – Eu sei que você tem todos os motivos para acreditar que eu fiz isso de propósito, mas não é verdade. Eu também amo você. Eu só fugi esse tempo todo para protegê-lo da minha família, mas eu não agüento mais. – Novamente as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer daqueles olhos, mas Severo não queria deixar-se convencer. – Eu não agüento mais ficar longe de você.

Lutando contra a vontade de pegá-la nos braços e consolá-la, Severo a encarou com uma expressão séria e disse seco:

– Você sabe que eu tenho como verificar isso, se quiser.

Isabelle baixou a cabeça. Quando ela tivera a prova de que Severo ainda gostava dela, de que ele a amava como ela o amava, ele escapava pelos seus dedos mais uma vez. Ela não podia culpá-lo, ele estava acostumado com uma Isabelle que sempre o usara como um brinquedinho. Estava prestes a se virar para sair pela lareira quando uma certeza cruzou sua mente: ela não o deixaria escapar mais; ela sabia que ele a amava e não o perderia sem nem mesmo o ter.

– Você não vai precisar – ela disse levantando os olhos para encará-lo.

Severo não respondeu, apenas observou quando ela deu mais um passo na direção dele e o beijou. Ao sentir os lábios dela contra os seus, perdeu todo o controle sobre seu corpo. Ele a abraçou e devolveu o beijo. Sentia seu corpo formigar, o estômago dava voltas e o coração acelerava enquanto Isabelle o apertava ainda mais de encontro a ela.

Ela o encarou mordendo os lábios, andando para trás, na direção da cama e puxando-o pelo braço. Uma onda inexplicável de desejo apoderou-se dela, e mesmo ainda cheia de dúvidas sobre o que estava prestes a acontecer, seguiu instintivamente para a cama, deitando-se e puxando Severo ao encontro dela.

Ele a encarou nos olhos, e ela se sentiu estremecer com o olhar profundo e brilhante dele. Severo a beijou com a mesma paixão que ela lera na mente dele, e ela respondeu igualmente ao beijo. A língua dele a explorava como se jamais tivessem se beijado antes, até que os lábios se deslocaram para baixo, explorando o pescoço e a parte de trás das orelhas.

Ela não conseguiu repreender um leve gemido quando sentiu que suas vestes estavam sendo abertas enquanto ele continuava a explorar seu pescoço e, logo depois, o colo agora nu. Ele levantou os olhos pretos para encontrar seus olhos cinza brilhando de desejo e ainda um pouco assustados. Não eram necessárias palavras para que ela entendesse o que significava aquele olhar pairado no ar, acima dela. Ele estava lhe dando a chance para voltar atrás, caso ainda tivesse alguma dúvida sobre o que se seguiria.

Se ela realmente ainda tinha alguma dúvida, foi aquele olhar que a convenceu. Ela sabia que o amava e, agora, sabia que ele a amava com a mesma intensidade. Não queria que todo aquele fluxo de emoções que cruzavam seu corpo parasse agora. Sorriu para os olhos pretos que a encaravam e puxou a cabeça de Severo para perto dela, beijando-o mais uma vez, mordendo e saboreando os lábios dele, e depois, indicando para que ele seguisse de onde havia parado.

De uma maneira inexplicável, ele não procurava Isabelle preocupado com o seu próprio prazer, como estava acostumado a fazer. Ele também estava nervoso; tudo o que queria era agradá-la, e se essa era realmente a primeira vez dela, ele queria torná-la realmente inesquecível. De certa forma, sentia como se fosse a sua primeira vez também e não queria que nada desse errado. Então, deixando que toda sua paixão pela garota em sua cama tomasse conta dele, levantou um pouco a cabeça para observá-la inteiramente e começou a desabotoar vagarosamente o resto de suas vestes, roçando a pele dela levemente com os dedos a cada novo pedaço do corpo que lhe era revelado.

Isabelle não sabia descrever a sensação do toque firme e ao mesmo tempo delicado na sua pele; era como se jamais tivesse sido tocada anteriormente. E aqueles olhos compenetrados nela eram ao mesmo tempo desconcertantes e incrivelmente excitantes, fazendo com que ela, instintivamente, inclinasse o próprio corpo para frente, para senti-lo totalmente sobre ela.

Num instante vago em sua memória, suas vestes já estavam perdidas, e ela se surpreendeu com a familiaridade com que se vira apenas com suas roupas de baixo na cama de outra pessoa. _Na cama de Severo Snape_, ela pensou, deliciando-se com a idéia. Mas foi quando a mão dele atingiu a altura dos seios e ela sentiu o sutiã ser deliberadamente arrancado, que ela se perguntou se ainda podia haver alguma sensação melhor que aquela. As mãos habilidosas que ela sempre observara picar e esmagar ingredientes com tanto cuidado agora massageavam seus seios com a mesma gentileza e determinação, e quando as pontas dos dedos apertaram os mamilos endurecidos, ela não conseguiu refrear um gemido, inclinando a cabeça para trás.

Severo sorriu com a reação de Isabelle aos seus carinhos. Jamais sentiu uma garota tão entregue a ele e jamais havia sentido aquela vontade de entregar-se totalmente a alguém; era uma experiência inteiramente nova também para ele. Queria ver ela reagir assim de novo, queria fazê-la estremecer nas suas mãos, e se dedicou a isso. Foi recompensado por um violento ataque às suas vestes, que no instante seguinte foram arrancadas com uma violência e uma rapidez que o surpreenderam. Sentiu os lábios de Isabelle roçando a pele fina do seu peito; ela o beijava com uma delicadeza e uma timidez que o deixavam envaidecido, mas que faziam aumentar ainda mais seu desejo. Quando sentiu os lábios dela abaixo do umbigo, beijando e mordiscando a pele sensível da cintura, ele não conseguiu repreender um comentário:

– Com quem você aprendeu a ler mentes tão rápido? – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

Ela levantou os olhos para o rosto dele, e encontrou o mesmo sorriso malicioso que tanto odiava – ou será que amava? Isabelle estreitou os olhos, decidida a acabar com aquele sorriso, mas conseguiu apenas fazer com que se alargasse ainda mais. Ela também não pôde refrear uma expressão semelhante como resposta, mas quando tencionou voltar para onde tinha parado, ele a impediu:

– Eu ainda tenho algumas surpresas para você – acrescentou antes de deslizar o corpo para baixo, até que seus lábios se encontrassem e, depois de um beijo caloroso, continuou deslizando até a altura dos seios.

Isabelle não saberia dizer em que momento eles se livraram das últimas peças de roupa que os cobriam, apenas que jamais imaginara que se sentiria tão excitada por estar nua pela primeira vez na frente de Severo. Ela se deliciava com a sensação da língua dele traçando círculos úmidos em seus seios, e depois, ele começou a sugá-los com uma avidez que a deixava ainda mais delirante. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás mais uma vez, tentando repreender mais um gemido de prazer, quando sentiu as mãos dele escorregarem até o meio das suas pernas. Um segundo gemido surgiu quando ele começou a acariciar a parte interna das suas coxas, mas foi como se ela tivesse sido despertada de um delírio quando sentiu os dedos dele dentro dela.

Sem pensar, ela reagiu olhando para ele num sobressalto. Severo sorriu com um olhar tão carinhoso e sedutor, que ela sentiu enrubescer por ter agido daquela forma. Ela retornou o sorriso, e tentou relaxar sentindo os dedos dele explorando-a por dentro. E quando conseguiu, foi como se um novo mundo se abrisse para ela. Suas pernas se abriram instintivamente, e ela o trouxe até seus lábios para beijá-lo intensamente, como se pudesse passar para ele todo o prazer que sentia com um beijo ardente.

Severo estava em dúvida de como reagir. Ele sentia cada vez mais o desejo tomar conta do seu corpo, mas estava com medo de fazer alguma coisa errada. Quando Isabelle o beijou, ele teve a certeza de que ela também o queria e decidiu seguir seus instintos, deixando-se guiar pela intensa fonte de emoções que seu corpo também se transformara, e aproximou-se vagarosamente dela enquanto a apertava com mais força nos seus braços. Ele percebeu uma leve expressão de dor e assombro no rosto de Isabelle quando a penetrou e quis dizer-lhe para relaxar, que ele jamais a machucaria, mas decidiu que não queria estragar aquele momento com palavras e simplesmente a beijou nos lábios. Depois, descendo pelo pescoço até os seios, soube que ela também se deleitava com aquele momento ao ouvir os leves gemidos dela.

Isabelle ainda não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo com ela quando sentiu que finalmente Severo a possuía. Um frio na barriga surgiu quando ele a penetrou, temendo o que suas amigas lhe diziam sobre a dor que sentiria na sua primeira vez, e enrubesceu com sua inexperiência quando percebeu que olhava assustada para Severo. Mas então ele a beijou tão carinhosamente e, ao mesmo tempo, com tanto ardor, que ela não podia deixar de se entregar. Ela sabia que o queria, e assim que o sentiu tão zeloso com ela, fechou os olhos e deixou que os estímulos que percorriam seu corpo tomassem conta. Logo a sensação estranha de ser invadida a deixou, e ela estava totalmente entregue à paixão, sentindo-se inteiramente uma mulher quando ouviu o gemido rouco de prazer vindo de Severo.

Aos poucos, seus corpos foram se acalmando, as respirações tranqüilizaram, e os dois se olhavam com um contentamento bobo estampado em seus rostos. Severo rolou para o lado, abraçando-a pelas costas e depositando pequenos beijos em seus ombros. Ela ainda estava concentrada nas emoções que acabara de experimentar quando ele a fez se virar e beijou seus lábios mais uma vez.

– Acho que nós devíamos tomar um banho – ele disse assim que seus lábios se separaram.

Isabelle o encarou em dúvida, odiando o pudor que lhe invadira de repente e as manchas vermelhas que sabia que estavam aparecendo em seu rosto.

– Juntos? – ela perguntou mordendo os lábios.

Severo sorriu levemente, divertido com a timidez inocente dela, mas então a socorreu:

– Você pode ir na frente. Eu vou cuidar desta bagunça.

Sem graça, Isabelle sentou-se na cama e começou a procurar suas vestes, colocando-as displicentemente antes de se levantar. Constatou curiosamente, que não tinha coragem de olhar para baixo da cintura dele, e não entendia esta súbita vergonha. Também estava envergonhada pelo sangue que sujava os lençóis e, talvez por isso, saiu rapidamente em direção ao banheiro, sem conseguir encará-lo.

Quando apareceu novamente no quarto, usando apenas as vestes levemente soltas, constatou que a cama estava arrumada novamente e Severo a observava com olhos brilhantes deitado sob os lençóis.

– Acho melhor eu voltar para casa – ela disse quando se aproximou do pé da cama. – Já está tarde e...

– Já está tarde e ninguém sabe que você está aqui – Severo a interrompeu, sentando-se na cama. Os lençóis caíram até a altura da cintura e ela pôde ver que ele ainda estava nu.

Isabelle o considerou mordendo os lábios. Será que ela estava certa quanto às intenções dele? Seu corpo ainda se lembrava do sexo recente, e ele estava provocando-a para mais uma dose? Lembrando-se do que ouvira de suas amigas sobre a primeira vez, decidiu que deveria aproveitar e experimentar se poderia existir um orgasmo ainda melhor do que acabara de sentir.

Sua resposta para ele foi apenas um sorriso, o suficiente para ele entender que podia se aproximar mais e livrá-la das vestes que insistiam em cobrir o seu corpo.

– Não vai fazer diferença se você se atrasar mais um pouco.

Ele ficou de joelhos ao pé da cama, e o lençol que o cobria caiu completamente. Isabelle enfrentou sua fraqueza e baixou os olhos, observando como era capaz de excitá-lo tão facilmente. Saber que provocava em Severo o mesmo que ele provocava nela era estimulante. Ele jogou suas vestes para longe e a puxou para a cama. Mas agora, era a vez dela admira-lo. Em pouco tempo já estavam entregues um ao outro novamente, e ela sabia que estava pronta para experimentar todos os prazeres que ele poderia lhe oferecer sem mais nenhum pudor ou timidez.

\o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/

Isabelle acordou na manhã seguinte com os primeiros raios de sol que atravessaram a cortina. Ainda de olhos fechados, ela sentia apenas a agradável sensação dos lençóis roçando sua pele nua. Sorrindo, ela tentou se lembrar das últimas emoções que percorreram seu corpo. Como suas amigas podiam enganá-la daquele jeito, dizendo-lhe que a primeira vez era tão ruim? Claro, a sensação de uma coisa estranha entrando no seu corpo não era muito agradável no início, mas depois... Ah... ela não tinha do que reclamar. Mas pensando bem, passada a tensão de estar fazendo aquilo pela primeira vez, a segunda vez foi muito melhor. Ficou imaginando se suas amigas acreditariam que o introvertido Severo era capaz de provocar todas aquelas reações em seu corpo. Como ela agradecia por ter esperado por ele; agora tinha certeza que não seria a mesma coisa com Sirius, ele não a fazia estremecer toda a vez que olhava para ela, ele não a olhava como Severo a olhava. Pensou nos olhos pretos que a admiraram na noite passada e decidiu que seu terceiro orgasmo fora o melhor da noite. Talvez fosse apenas uma questão de prática, pensou. Sentiu o braço de Severo ainda pousado em sua cintura e virou-se para ficar de frente para ele. Ele estava acordado, aqueles olhos pretos desejando-a, e a única coisa que ela conseguia pensar era que precisava de uma quarta vez antes de decidir se as coisas ainda podiam ser melhores.


End file.
